Who are you Emiko?
by Cherybloom
Summary: It has been four years since Kish has seen Ichigo,he goes back to earth.But,something strange is going on,Ichigo's missing and her parents don't remember her at all. Please Review!
1. A new begining

**Who are you Emiko-san? **

_By: Laurel _

Declaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way!

* * *

_**Intro **_

Emiko-san sat down at her desk. Sighing from being so tired. She looked in it to clear it out for the next student. It had been 4 years of being in middle school but three months from now she would be a high school student; a freshmen.

The desk was crammed with all sorts of junk. Emiko pulled out a candy bar rapper. She wasn't the neatest person in junior-high, and she found all sorts of things she had been long since forgotten.

Not to mention all the notebook pages, mostly filled with doodles or stories for fan fiction.

The stories were never even published…

Taking a big stack she thrust it into her already full back pack. But found it hopeless when the last stack in her desk wouldn't fit. So instead she carried it in her hands while throwing the backpack over the side to put her arms through the straps.

Walking down the schools front stairs she looked back at the place she had gone to almost every day.

Somehow she was saddened to leave the place. She shook her head trying to clear it. High school won't be so bad, she reassured herself.

Still walking downstairs she found herself clinging to the rail. The weight of the backpack made her body move forward on its own. She started to walk down again so she could be down the stairs and over with it, when the stack of papers fell out of her hands. Stifling a cause word she bent down, making the backpack go to her head, which was probably even more dangerous. So she took it off sitting on the step to collect the papers, which more or less had stayed close together.

Not helping but be curious, she started to read her own faded writing. Some of it was silly, the time she was obsessed over anything unicorn. She chuckled out loud when her eyes fell on a title: The Unicorn and the Fairy. (Something from 6th grade no doubt.) Then her eyes fell upon a paper a few inches away, had she read it before? She lift up the crinkled paper looking at it curiously.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I once read a story about a girl. She was just an ordinary girl. That was until she got injected with the genes of a cat. _

_It was all for the sake of the earth. _

_She was a hero to all of earth. And fought bravely for her people._

_I wished I could be her..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

But that was all that was written on it. Emiko looked down sad. Her ok happy spirit felt down.

"Are you stupid?" She asked the letter.

She crumpled the paper into a ball with disgust. Throwing it to the other side of the stairs, she didn't care if it _was _littering, she didn't want to hold on to such garbage when she had so much to carry.

"This is the real world, nothing like that happens here." She told the letter aloud.

Starting again down the stairs again, with the pile of papers in hand she looked ahead and never looked back.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Emiko-san!" called a girl called towards the back of the classroom.

"Ugg." I groaned making the point across that I, Emiko, did not want to be awake. But the girl walked over to where my head was sleeping on the desk.

"Oh wake up, you sleepy head!" She cried, pulling my hair lightly. Looking up my eyes saw that it was my long time friend Mokoto. She was a nice girl ands I hated to see her cry. At the moment though she was pouting.

Lifting my head from the desk I wiped a small trail of drool from my chin. I had never been a morning person and while waiting for the teacher to come I had decided to catch a few Zzs.

But clearly Mokoto wanted to talk.

"Oh this is so exciting, were finally in high school, now if we could get boyfriends…" I sighed; she was to boy-crazy for her own good.

"Well I hope **you** get one." I replied. Guys weren't my thing really. And I was definitely not going to act boy crazed like Mokoto was.

But Mokoto didn't seem to get what I meant because she just said cheerfully.

"Oh thank you, you're always so kind!"

At that moment the teacher decided to show up, here we go, I thought biting my lower lip, first day of high school.

I was a little mixed about it. I didn't like the change, but at the same time I was happy I achieved so much.

Looking up I sent a little prayer.

Mom, dad, this is how far I've become.

I didn't really know them; they had died when I was little. But somehow I had always felt closer to them, more then my foster family.

Smiling the teacher began to introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Hatsune Matsushima; I will be your homeroom teacher from now on."

"And that's my cue to go." Makoto whispered, waving she returned to her seat in the back of the classroom.

I smiled back at her. Then focused on my first assignment for the school year.

* * *

Hi so this is a fan fic I've started. **Please R+R**

And tell me what you think. I do, do suggestions.

Please keep reading,

Thank You!!!

(You don't have to sighn in)

p.s.

Oh, and this is not a clash of worlds story, its diffrent. If you read further you'll see.

Thanks again! .


	2. Feeling Ichigo

_**Chapter 2**_

Kish sat up in bed. He was breathing hard and sweat poured off his body. He pulled the covers off; the cool air in the bedroom calmed his body down. But his heart still thudded loudly in his chest. Heaving he tried to calm himself down as best he could. His eyes darted around the room, as if it were unfamiliar territory.

But he recognized it was his bedroom. His mind started to work a little. That's right you're on your home planet… You're in your own bedroom where you grew up in. With the people you've known since you were born. His mind reassured him. But his body still felt like it could bolt at any second. This place he always knew seemed strange to him.

"Ichigo…" He whispered remembering the dream. Ichigo and he had been intimately been close with her. How come he was having this dream now? It had been four years since he had last seen her.

I mean at first she was all I thought about but that stopped about two years ago, Why was it happening now of all times? He asked himself. Sighing he went to the kitchen for an early breakfast. There was no way he could get back to sleep, not after that vivid dream.

Blushing he got his favorite snack out of the fridge.

He had no time to think about her like that anymore, he was 17 years old now; he needed to move on with life.

-----------------

Kish kept sighing on the mid day combat practice. As another sigh escaped his mouth, a clearly beaten alien Tart fell to the ground.

Tart groaned in pain.

"You're really scary when you're depressed, you don't hold back!" He complained.

"Well you're the lazy one not keeping up with your training." He replied coolly back.

Pai sat on a bench nearby listening to them. He gave a chuckle. This was very rare for him. "You are acting like me Kish." He said, meaning to get him angry. Kish pointed one of his nightsticks at Pai. "I'll never be like you!" He yelled. Pai just closed his eyes in a relaxing state.

Pushing his way over to the door of the combat room he shook with anger. He was too moody for his own good today and he knew it. Even during the usual busy schedule of the day he couldn't help but be distracted with thoughts of Ichigo.

He wondered if he was ever going to move on. But his mind kept wandering. How is Ichigo now? One thought played over and over in his head.

Night came and it was time for bed. He had dreaded it trying to busy himself. He didn't want to go to sleep. He felt too vulnerable lying there. He knew who he'd think about. It was like his heart was nagging him, giving him no rest.

He decided to get a glass of water instead. He knew it would be too hard to sleep tonight. Sipping it his mind became clearer.

I could go and see Ichigo. Not to talk to her or anything, just see her, and how's she's doing. His heart raced at the thought of that. For the first time that dull ache he felt for four years was slightly relived.

Sneakily Kish began the space ship. He felt giddy when he saw his planet get smaller and smaller.

"Beautiful earth…" He started, speaking aloud

His eyes filled with happiness.

"Here I come!" He screamed with a happiness that would even make Pudding stand down.

* * *

So thanks for reading! I know this wan't very long... 

--Rabid fan girl glares at her--

Ahhh sorry!!!

**Please R+R **or I wont write anymore of this fanfic ... ( Unless that what you want me to do)

Pudding- If you don't review she'll cry big time!

Laurel- Gee thanks pudding...

Kish- But people will want to see that.

Laurel- Kish! -Glomps him-

-----Please wait------

Laurel- That wasen't a very nice thing to say!

Pudding- You wern't saying that when you were hugging him, na no da!

Ichigo- She can't help it if she likes guys who are jerks...

Kish-Ichigo!

--Runs to hug her, but she dodges--

Laurel- Ichigo you can't be here!!

Ichigo- I will and am.

Kish- Ichigo... (Saying this dreamily)

Pudding- He's like a live love sick puppy, nya!

Pudding- By the way, where are you in the story?

Ichigo- Its a secre...

--Laurel grabs her putting a hand over her mouth.--

Laurel- That would be giving away to much!

---Kish stares at the girls holding on to each other, there bodys touching each other the front of the... ---(Ya get it!)

Pudding- Nya! Why are you blushing Kish?

Kish (saying fast)- Nothing!

Mint- How rude, you are all a bunch of barbarians.

Kish- oh really?

-Teleports to Mint-

Kish- And would this be your first kiss?

--holding her close.--

--Ichigo and Laurel scream.--

Laurel- This is a Kish x Ichigo fan fic, not a Mint x Kish one!

Ichigo- Don't get close to her, your mine!

--Kish shooked,

everyone stares at Ichigo.--

----------------

Pudding- Nya!

Kish- See you guys next time!

Laurel- Hope you read more in this fanfiction! (If you do, Pudding will give you a cookie.)


	3. When I see you are Missing

**Who are you Emiko-san? **

_By: Laurel (me)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway_

* * *

Chapter 3

( Kish pov)

Kish landed the craft on the muddy ground of a neighbor's lawn, as the door of the spaceship opened Kish came out and was attacked slightly by sprinklers. He slipped on the wet grass; he fell down staying there to intake the earth around him.

He felt very happy to be back on earth. The air was clean and crisp, unlike _his planet_ that on the surface was covered with ashes making it hard to breath.

He inhaled the sweet smell of the wet grass and sighed out.

This planet was so precious, yet it could be destroyed in an instant. The earth was a very lucky place, for 4 young girls had saved it. "And now I am here again." He said aloud as he finished up his thought, grinning. But quickly stopped, "Oh great now I look like I've pee'd myself," looking down at his drenched shorts.

All that alien technology and still his pants had to be dried in the ship's dryer... (It works about the same way)

Going back into the ship he pulled on another pair, coming back out he was careful to avoid the sprinklers.

"Nasty things!" he said

Finally he walked out the spaceship again to look up at the clear night sky, he then teleported to her street looking at her house from above. Smiling to himself, he thought; it was about time he saw Ichigo. My little Koneko-Chan' he hummed her nickname playfully he felt like a kid all over again.

* * *

(Emiko pov) 

I walked into my home taking off my shoes to put on my slippers, high school hadn't been as bad as I had thought it would be, mostly the education at the moment was reviewing things done in 8th grade, plus I got to meet new people, like the girl named Yumi in the manga club, she was nice and polite, until you talked to her about manga, where she was so possessive, she would get this evil look in her eyes as if she wanted you to _be_ that character; in which was pretty scary but funny at the same time. Then there was Hotaru who was in PE, she was tall and stunning, though she didn't talk much, but she was a great listener, and gave out good advice. She could easily play basketball for she was tall like a model.

As I thought over the day a smile came to my lips, but the rumble of my belly told me it was hungry so I took out an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter. Bighting into it I walked over to the couch, throwing off my backpack, and lying down on the couch, in which where I lived at. (She's a couch potato)

I grabbed the remote from the side table and flipped on my god, the TV. Fumbling through the channels I skipped a lot of news and sports channels, at last resting on a channel that was showing an anime.

"Guess that Pokemon!" The anime said. Sighing I closed my eyes listening to the Pokemon game chant with a smile, when I was little I had loved this show.

Hearing the sound of the door slam, I looked up to see my foster brother coming in.

"Hey Emiko…" He said then stared at the TV with a pause. Aren't you a little old for that show? I mean you're in '_high school'_ now" He smiled at the words 'high school' I smiled back.

"Eh so finally a high schooled squirt." My foster brother said casually shrugging. My foster brother was in college and still liked to live with the family even though he was 19 years old, even though he called me names like "squirt" and "kid" he was a nice guy, as well as a great cook he could whip up anything and it would taste absolutely divine (author's note: I am hungry as I am writing this, sumimasen!) Unlike me who was a disaster, when it came to cooking.

"Say bro..." I said coming out in a whiney tone I always say when I want something." Can you make me something to eat, please?" (Imagine puppy eyes)

( Kish pov)

Floating to the balcony he peered in the glass window only to see pure darkness, she must be asleep. He reassured in his mind, his toes landed on the ground as if a ballerina with no tutu, a graceful manner. Over the years he had changed, no more was he about Ichigo's height, but a standing tall 5'8 young man, his hair was slightly longer and his outfit had changed color for becoming higher ranking officer. It was now a deep red and black suit, but his hair had not changed.

'Yeah I know I'll go snuggle with her in bed,' a smile spread on Kish at the thought of being so close to Ichigo again, 'oh ya, but she's sure to wake up….' He didn't much care if she woke up. It was more that the AFTER she woke up aspect, he could remember the claws of her in his face all too well, from years ago when they were enemy's.

He finally decided, Ok I won't cuddle with her but I still want to see her, it's been so long. He reasoned. Sliding the glass door open he slowly tip toed in, and had the incredible feeling of being a ninja.

He was threatened to call out her name like a spooky phantom, "Iiiiiiccchhhiigooo…." (Like the wind almost) So he could give her a scare. But since he didn't want to get the horrible wrath of her claws he restrained himself...

"OW!" He said before stopping himself, he had stumbled into something and stubbed his toe through the thin like slippers he wore. 'Dang it now she'll wake up.' He thought mentally scolding himself. She was sure to have heard something so loud, but to his surprise he heard nothing at all. "Ichigo?" He asked, knowing that it would give away any position he might have. But alas there was no reply; he waited still hearing nothing, "Ichigo?" He repeated stumbling blindly in the dark; it was times like this when he wished he had a mew aqua that worked as a lamp.

Coming near a thing that looked like a lamp he fumbled his fingers around it, to feel the bulb at first. Feeling the on switch he turned it on lighting up the room, He gasped in dismay, sure this was Ichigo's room, he knew exactly where it was from peering in almost every night all those years ago, he loved to watch her sleep because he loved that side of her too, her innocent sleeping face side. Before it had been a pink bedroom, but now, what was this?

There was no bed in the room, it didn't look like a bedroom at all, it was an, "Office?" He mouthed the words.Had he somehow missed it? "No, I know this is her bedroom." He said this aloud but his eyes were still in shock, he held a deep groan, Where is Ichigo I don't want to wait anymore!

* * *

**Please take some time out to review…. **

**Kish-** She's sad because no-one did it when she first released this chapter.

**Pudding-** Don't cry, Puddings here!

**Ichigo-** That sounds like a sailor moon phrase….

**Kish-** Hey Ichigo are you busy Saturday night?

**Ichigo-** Yeah I'm going on a date with Aoyama-Kun.

**- Kish growls- **

**Laurel-** Hey if your one of the Masaya/ Aoyama haters, see the lovely ways I kill/torture and hurt Masaya in my other fic MASAYA BASHING TIME, thankies and before I go on a rampage I would love a review…

**Kish-** She'll tear your house down

**Laurel-** Thanks Kish, yes, yes I will

**Ichigo-** 0.o don't be to rough.

**Laurel-** Kish if you help me, I'll set you and Ichigo up for a date in next chapter…

**Kish-** It's a deal!!!

**-Ichigo glares-**

**Please review!**


End file.
